primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Andrew Lockington Interview
ZEM got in contact with Andrew Lockington for an interview. Andrew composes the music for Primeval: New World. Thank you very much Andrew for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- ]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval: New World? I was approached to score Primeval New World by one of the producers - Martin Wood. I'd worked with Martin on Sanctuary for several years and we'd developed a real shorthand language for working together. I'm a huge fan of his work and was thrilled to have an opportunity to work with him on such an incredible show. I'll never forget how excited he was when he first told me about the idea. I was immediately hooked! 2. Were you familiar with the UK Primeval? I was aware of it, though I hadn't seen a lot of it. I spend a lot of time recording in the UK so I had caught it on "the tele" a few times while I was there. After I signed on to the show, it really started to gain popularity over here and appear on TV a lot. Though I've since learned there was a big fan base here that had managed to find it even before the networks did! I'm a big fan of the original Primeval, including the score. 3. What kind of process do you use for writing the music for Primeval: New World? I spent a few months writing and recording thematic ideas and rhythmic ideas that fit the show. While the overall references to the original series are obvious and important, we really wanted the music to be original and take a slightly different approach. I love discovering unique instruments and sounds, so my early months were largely spent playing with different ideas and compiling a treasure trove of original sounds, rhythms and motifs. When I'm scoring an episode I'll often refer to that early bin of recordings, but I'm finding more and more that each episode is asking for a slightly different feel to the score. That keeps it very interesting and fresh for me. 4. Do you have a favorite piece that you composed for the show? I really like the vocal theme for Brooke that plays over Evan's memories of their final moment together. It gets referenced throughout the series and evolves over the course of the season. I also like the aggressive almost industrial music when Mac's predator instincts kick in and he gets dangerous. 5. Was there anything about composing for Primeval: New World that set it apart from your previous work? Those who know my work know that I've written quite a few scores for dinosaur adventure films, but I wanted this to be different. In addition to the action music, I saw an equally important character arc in PNW that really intrigued me. There's this sense of this eclectic group of young adults coming together to experience something remarkable. The appearance of the anomolies and the creatures that travel through them brings out different qualities in each of the main characters. There's an emotion in each which flavours the way they experience the extraordinary events that are happening. I aim to make sure everything the music represents is filtered through their individual perspectives 6. Do you have a favorite Primeval: New World episode? I'm currently working on Episode 8 and it's amazing. Something happens in the story which allows me to take a completely different approach to the score for this one episode. I would be my favourite... but... I've seen the last few episodes of the season and they blow my mind. I can't wait to score them! 7. Do you have a favorite Primeval: New World character? I'd have to say Dylan is my favourite character. She's walks this fine line of being sweet and innocent but as the season goes on she has this whole other side of her that is a bit badass. I love when a character can be vulnerable yet endure all of the challenges thrown at them. 8. Do you have a favorite Primeval: New World creature? I don't think I have a favourite. I'm amazed at how all the creatures have personalities. It completely changes the way I look at them. It's incredible to me that the VFX team is not only able to make the creatures visually real, but also emotionally real. The little bird in episode 4 is a great example... You really sense intelligence in them... Even the creatures that are hunting them. It's awesome. 9. Do you think a soundtrack album will be released of your Primeval: New World score? Yes, we're planning on releasing a Season I score at the end of the First Season. ---- Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Omni Film Productions. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives